The present application relates to Raman scattering devices including a sensing substrate having a micro structure.
A limitation for conventional Raman spectroscopy is the weak Raman scattering signals for trace chemical detection. Techniques for increasing Raman scattering signals include Surface-Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS) and Surface-Enhanced Resonance Raman Spectroscopy (SERRS). Molecules of a trace chemical can be adsorbed on micro structural surfaces. It was discovered that noble metals on the surfaces of the micro structures could enhance the Raman scattering signal.
There remains a need for a micro structure that can be fabricated by well-controlled manufacturing techniques. There is also a need for a Raman scattering device having non-contaminated micro structures allow Raman scattering measurement to be conducted in the field.